A Date, Dobe A Date
by Annamaen
Summary: Because Naruto is (let's face it) a little bit thick, Sasuke is forced to reconsider how best to get the blonde to understand that Sasuke wants to date him. Mature. SASUNARU.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to A Date, Dobe; A Date.**

**This one-shot just came to me out of the blue and poof! Here it is. I hope anyone reading it enjoys it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**Warning** - There is very tame, non-graphic sexual content in this one-shot which is not the focal point (hence being very short). This story is **rated M** due to this. If it offends anyone, please press the back button at the top of your webpage.

* * *

**Summary - **Because Naruto is (let's face it) a little bit thick, Sasuke is forced to reconsider how best to get the blonde to understand that Sasuke wants to date him. Mature. SASUNARU.

* * *

**A Date, Dobe; A Date**

**One-shot**

**By Annamaen**

* * *

It was perhaps arrogance but he was _Uchiha Sasuke_: he'd never had to _ask_ anyone if they wanted to date _him_ before.

Drumming his fingers on the counter, he stared at the object of his annoyance who was blissfully unaware, slurping from his sixth bowl of ramen and laughing with the daughter of the owner...Ayame, wasn't it?

"Still no luck Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't turn his attention from the blonde but nodded once. "He's oblivious."

Sakura laughed at his side, making Naruto glance fleetingly at them before returning to his conversation with Ayame. "With Naruto I'd imagine a casual approach should work," she suggested.

"Probably," he agreed quietly and considered how best to go about _casually_ asking Naruto out.

* * *

Following Sakura's prompt, Sasuke had planned something simple and, as he walked up behind Naruto who really should realise he was been watched regularly, he was quite confident that he'd succeed.

"Dobe," he greeted.

Naruto jumped and spun on his heel, a kunai clutched in his hand. "Sasuke! You scared me teme!" he scolded, putting a hand over his thumping heart.

"You should be paying attention," was his reply.

Naruto huffed and, after eyeing Sasuke who remained silent, he hurled the kunai he held and embedded it in the tree, in the centre of the red target. "Yeah! I'm just awesome, aren't I?" he grinned over his shoulder at Sasuke who had a few other descriptions for him. "You ok?"

Sasuke nodded. "Would you like ramen after you've finished?" he asked.

Naruto was immediately smiling. "Really? Of course!" he cheered brightly, throwing six more kunai that each hit the targets.

"Good. I'll come back later then," Sasuke agreed and left.

Granted, Ichiraku's wasn't quite where he wanted his first date but Naruto had seemed happy with it. And making Naruto happy was the general idea so Sasuke could stomach a bowl if absolutely necessary. At least Naruto had accepted without any prompting so now all Sasuke needed to do was get ready.

Once he'd showered, Sasuke dressed in a plain dark blue shirt and his usual pants (because Ichiraku's didn't call for any formality) and headed back to the training ground where Naruto was...surrounded by Kiba, Sai, Ino, Sakura, Lee and Shikamaru.

Naruto spotted him. "Hey, Sasuke! We've all finished," he announced.

"All?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"For ramen...you said!" Naruto looked devastated at the prospect of no food.

"So...everyone is coming," Sasuke almost pinched the bridge of his nose.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Kiba overheard you earlier and no one has really eaten all day," he laughed, ruffling his own blonde hair when his stomach growled it's confirmation. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," he answered and started toward Ichiraku's.

"Don't tell me _this_ was supposed to be your date?" Sakura whispered, coming up beside him once Kiba chased Naruto away.

Sasuke scowled at the girl. "What's wrong with it?"

Sakura shook her head as though talking to a child. "I said casual, not normal," she chuckled. "I mean, you always end up treating Naruto to ramen. It's nothing special," she pointed out to her disappointed friend.

"Whatever."

Linking her arm with Sasuke's, she eyed the signs around the village about the romantic holiday. "Hey, it's Valentine's Day next week, right?"

Sasuke hated the holiday. "What of it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward. "Get Naruto something. He couldn't misinterpret that," she explained.

Much as he loathed the bright pink and the insanity that Valentine's brought out in the female population of Konoha (and perhaps every other village), Sasuke couldn't deny that it might work. Naruto had always moaned about his lack of gifts in comparison to the mountain of chocolates and cards Sasuke received each year.

By the time they reached Ichiraku's, Naruto had already ordered a bowl and was sat between Lee and Kiba. Sasuke debated just leaving them to it; he hadn't invited everyone to dinner and he certainly wasn't about to pay for all of them.

What a waste of an evening.

Sakura reached for Naruto's shoulder. "Hey, can I sit here Naruto?" she smiled at Lee and Naruto, never one to get between love, picked up his bowl and moved to the end.

"Sasuke, come sit with me!" Naruto shouted, patting the seat beside him.

Sasuke sighed because, regardless of the fact he wanted time alone, he was in too deep to deny Naruto anything and at least they'd be together.

* * *

Like every year, just as Sasuke had predicted, when he opened the door to his house it was to a pile of pink, red and white. He sighed and shook his head-Sasuke had yet to return any affection to a girl in Konoha so couldn't they get the message?

He cleared up the mess and dropped the bin liner by his kitchen table so he could get rid of them later.

Sasuke locked the door to his house and quickly crossed the village to Naruto's apartment building.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

Naruto threw the door open, looking like he'd only recently gotten out of bed and Sasuke cursed him: the blonde wasn't making things easy on him. "Sasuke?" he mumbled. "Why are you here...and so early?"

"Are you going to invite me in?" he countered.

Naruto yawned. "Sure," he scratched his stomach. "Drink?"

"Tea," he answered because he always made sure Naruto had the tea he liked in his cupboard.

Sasuke curled his fingers around the small box in his pocket and kicked off his sandals before freezing in surprise. It wasn't overflowing like Sasuke's doorstep had been but there, sat messily on Naruto's coffee table, was a handful of wrapped delicacies and a few cards.

The size of them made the box Sasuke had in his pocket look inferior. He picked up a card stuck to the first (and biggest) box and glowered at both the fact that Naruto had bothered to open it already and that some girl had dared to write a declaration of love on the inside of it. Naruto came back into the living room with his tea and Sasuke hadn't moved, considering ripping the card to pieces.

"Oh, them," muttered Naruto.

"I see you're as popular as ever," the ebony haired man muttered.

Naruto snorted. "I've never really got the whole Valentine's Day thing," he admitted. "I mean it's great celebrating love and all that stuff but..." he shrugged the end of his sentence away. "I bet you got tons!"

Sasuke frowned but still nodded. "As usual. I don't even like chocolate," he sighed.

Naruto laughed at him. "Yeah, it'd be better giving you a tomato or those flavoured rice balls you're addicted to," he said and Sasuke smiled a little. "Oh yeah, I bought some. The vegetable ones. Want one?"

Sasuke felt his heart thump. "Why do you have some? You don't like them," he pointed out.

Going back into the kitchen, Naruto called his answer, "Yeah but you do and you've always got ramen at your place for me so I figured I could get something in for you," he came back with the rice balls, fresh from the fridge with a sliced tomato on the plate.

"T-Thank you," he managed as his emotions swirled inside him. Was this a Valentine's gift?

"Hey! I have a great idea!" Naruto suddenly said. "You don't want your chocolate, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, the girls always get us something so why don't we use our chocolates and make something for them?" he looked so ecstatic with the plan Sasuke hadn't the heart to say no.

"I guess but I don't have a clue how to make sweets," Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head. "It's ok. I've been practising! Iruka-sensei got me a cookery book and it's got a lot of chocolate recipes in it," he frowned then. "You don't have a date or anything today do you?"

"I'd only spend a holiday about love with someone I actually loved, dobe," Sasuke watched for how Naruto would react to that.

To Sasuke's delight, Naruto blushed but, before Sasuke could press the subject to where he wanted it to go, Naruto ducked his head and gathered the chocolates together to carry them into the kitchen. Sasuke was annoyed but that expression had to mean something, surely?

It took Naruto a few minutes to come back and when he did his face was back to normal. Sasuke suppressed the urge to throttle Naruto for being so damned complicated but allowed Naruto to pull him from the apartment once he'd explained that Sasuke's place had more room and, most likely, the few other ingredients they'd need to make a masterpiece for their female friends. Naruto talked non-stop about the various cakes he wanted to make and Sasuke just listened, wondering if he ought to point out that Naruto was still holding his hand but decided against it, enjoying the feeling even if Naruto didn't realise what he was doing.

They baked for an hour and, to Sasuke's growing surprise, Naruto took it very seriously; he followed the instructions to the letter but was confident in adding extra where he wanted to.

"Here," Naruto held the wooden spoon out to Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned at the implement curiously. "What?" he asked.

Naruto cocked his hip to the side and Sasuke's eyes rolled over the slight curve. "Taste it teme. If _you_ like it then I'll know it's good," he stated, pushing the spoon and mixture closer to Sasuke.

Obediently, he took a small bit and blinked. "It's...good," he said quietly.

Naruto's face split into a blinding grin and Sasuke found himself smiling back. "Bloody hell, don't do that later!" he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, "You'll kill the poor girls with _that_ smile," he laughed to himself, filling the baking trays which had needed to be cleaned (by Sasuke, of course).

"I was just smiling," he snapped, crossing his arms.

"I know but it makes you even more attractive. They'll die!" he cried dramatically, checking the oven.

Sasuke hoped he hadn't blushed. "You think I'm attractive?" he saw Naruto stiffen and smirked.

"P-Please! You know you're attractive teme!" he refused to look at Sasuke; he could feel the smug bastard staring at him. "You can help clean up!" he shouted and threw a cloth at the Uchiha-he caught it, the git.

They tidied up before Naruto started melting the remaining chocolate with butter, cream and sugar for the icing.

Once everything was done Naruto wrapped the individual chocolate cakes in red baking parchment that he'd insisted Sasuke buy on their way to the Uchiha Compound earlier. He fastened ribbon around them all with name tags for the girls and carefully put them in the basket he'd ordered Sasuke to find (which had taken twenty minutes) before he said that he was done.

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke opened the door. "After you."

Naruto started at Ino's house as the girl lived the closest and, when she opened the door, she stared open-mouthed at the pair of them which quickly turned into a bright smile when Naruto handed her the chocolate.

The blonde found Hinata next on the arm of Kiba who merely arched a curious eyebrow when Naruto gave his girlfriend a miniature chocolate cake making her blush prettily and stammer a thank you.

Next Naruto called out to TenTen and Temari (who had accompanied her brothers to Konoha for unofficial business and probably had more intention of spending time with Shikamaru than helping Gaara). He passed the cakes over and chatted for a few minutes, saying that he and Sasuke had made them which made the girls stare at the Uchiha-then they hugged Naruto and kissed his cheek just like Ino and Hinata had done.

"What's this?" Sakura asked looking at the wrapped gift Naruto had just given to her.

Lee looked equally curious as to what his energetic friend had given the medical-nin who had surrendered his arm to accept the red-wrapped gift.

"It's from Sasuke and me," Naruto answered.

Sasuke didn't dispute it when Sakura (like the others) looked at him to confirm he had any part in this.

"We thought it'd be nice to give you girls something since you get us something every year," Naruto explained.

"Well...well thank you!" Sakura was the only one brave enough to hug and kiss Sasuke's cheek too. "How many more have you got to deliver?" she asked.

"Just Baa-chan's and Shizune-san's," the blonde answered, waving goodbye.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and quickly whispered, "Is _this_ a date?" completely stunned.

"Sasuke! Come on!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke, after giving a look to Sakura that clearly explained it wasn't a date, joined the blonde. "Two more. Thanks for coming with me. It's nice spending a day with you like this," he commented then flushed. "I-I mean _relaxing_!" he quickly amended.

Sasuke smirked very slightly. "I think so too dobe. Maybe we could do it again...?" he left the question open.

"Yeah. That'd be good," Naruto agreed and knocked on the Hokage's door. "Baa-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" he called, walking in without waiting for permission like he usually did. "Oh, hi Shizune-san!" he greeted the other woman.

Tsunade glared at him. "Must you be so loud brat? And _wait_ until I let you in!" she snapped.

Sasuke scowled at her for being so rude to Naruto after the blonde had gone to the trouble of making her chocolate but Naruto just laughed her tone off, handing their chocolate cakes over.

"Happy Valentine's Day Baa-chan," Naruto said. "And you too Shizune-san."

Shizune smiled at Naruto. "And you too Naruto-kun. This smells delicious," she complimented.

Tsunade's eyes twinkled and Sasuke finally understood that she probably loved Naruto more than anyone realised-and Naruto returned the feeling just as strongly. "Thanks brat now bugger off. Unlike some I have work to do," she commented.

They left together and Sasuke was happy that Naruto didn't plan to end their day together there; the blonde returned to the Uchiha Compound with him and Sasuke pulled out the only box of chocolates left in the house-the box he'd bought for Naruto. Naruto and he shared them and talked about the day and when Sasuke thought about offering to walk Naruto home, he found the blonde fast asleep on the floor.

* * *

Sakura nodded when Sasuke finished telling her about Valentine's Day. "So it didn't work," she summarised.

Remembering that he'd spent the entire day with Naruto, Sasuke disagreed. "It wasn't completely useless."

"Then you're going to have to be direct," Sakura told him.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her.

"Kiss him," was her simple explanation. "Even Naruto won't be able to misunderstand that."

Sasuke agreed that that was probably the only way forward from here but he had his doubts. "What if Naruto isn't interested? What if he understands already and is ignoring it to make a point?" he asked.

Sakura immediately denied the possibility. "Naruto isn't like that and besides," she counted on his fingers as she continued, "He called you attractive, he only relaxes when you're around and no, I'm not lying," she said when Sasuke opened his mouth, "He always talks about you and need I mention he dedicated his _life_ into brining your stupid arse home. If he doesn't know he's in love with you by now, he'll figure it out pretty quick if you kiss him."

And what if he didn't? Sasuke sighed and massaged his temples; there was only one way to find out.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's window and the light was off which meant he was probably asleep. He should go but...but it had taken him four days to get to the point where he just had to say it, to make Naruto understand.

He jumped up and landed silently on Naruto's window ledge. Naruto really should shut his window.

Sasuke pushed the partially open window fully open and gazed down at Naruto who stirred, likely sensing the small amount of chakra Sasuke used to catch himself.

Naruto rolled onto his back and opened his eyes a fraction. "S-Sasuke...?" he questioned groggily.

"Yeah, it's me," he answered knowing Naruto wasn't completely awake yet.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes actually," he said and waited for Naruto to focus on him. "You don't get subtle hints or anything else so forgive me but I'm getting too impatient to wait anymore," he told him.

"I don't-"

Sasuke leaned down and kissed him, silencing him far more effectively than shouting him into submission (he'd remember that if he lived). When he started to pull back, he felt Naruto's hands slide into his hair and press deeper into the kiss, igniting something unbelievable between them, moaning quietly.

He shifted to straddle Naruto, careful not to squash the smaller teenager who's tongue was going to become a drug to Sasuke. Now that he'd tasted it, Sasuke wouldn't be without it again.

"You...you..." Naruto breathed as they parted.

"Me," Sasuke tried to sound completely composed which earned him a glare. "Be mine Naruto," he didn't really ask, more like ordered.

Naruto laughed quietly. "I've been yours since we were twelve, teme," he replied. "But you could have just said something rather than break into my apartment at...what time is it anyway?" he tried to look at the clock but Sasuke refused to move.

"I _tried,"_ he scowled at Naruto. "You're just thick."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in annoyance. "You sneak into my bedroom, kiss the daylights out of me and then think insulting me is the next step?" he demanded.

Sasuke smirked. "You weren't innocent in that kiss either," he said and could just see the red blush growing over Naruto's cheeks. "And what would you suggest as a next step then dobe?"

The blonde dragged Sasuke's mouth back to his and kissed him, twirling their tongues together and Sasuke moaned, kicking off his sandals because he didn't plan on leaving for a while. Naruto helped Sasuke into the covers though he refused to let Sasuke's lips part from his.

Driven by a passion that had tortured both of them since they were young, Sasuke didn't think as he kissed and prepared his soon-to-be lover. He pushed inside Naruto and bit the blonde shoulder as the urge to move made him shudder; Naruto had tears in his eyes and Sasuke kissed them away, whispering calming words and promising that he would be gentle.

Neither of them lasted long since they'd never been with anyone else before. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto when he climaxed, gasping for air and Naruto didn't seem to mind because they fell asleep like that.

* * *

Sakura arched an eyebrow as she watched Naruto sit down slowly, a permanent blush on his cheeks. "You know," she began slowly. "I told you to kiss him, not have sex with him," she laughed at the reaction.

"I wanted to make sure my message was loud and clear," Sasuke answered.

Naruto looked absolutely mortified.

Sakura laughed and slapped the counter at Ichiraku's in mirth. "No chance he can misunderstand now I take it?" she snickered at Naruto's horrified, gaping face.

"Not at all though..." he glanced at Naruto, "I hope to redeliver the message repeatedly," he finished.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**If you liked the story, or have any feedback, please leave a review. I would also like to thank those who have already reviewed my previous one-shot and I'm very happy you enjoyed it.**

**TTFN!**


End file.
